sd_smashfandomcom-20200213-history
The 10 Hour Promise
The 10 hour Promise '''was the 16th season of SD Smash and based on Vito's 10 hour Megalovana stream. "Super Smash Brothers", a very popular game in the kingdom of SD Smash. Comic Vito desperately wanted a character called "Sans" to get added into the game, he never thought it would happen however and kept his expectations low. Vito promised that if such a crazy and unlikely thing would ever happen, he would listen to Sans's theme "Megalovania" for 10 hours straight while playing Undertale infront of the entire kingdom. Then one day, it happened. Sans was announced for the game, and Vito knew what he had to do. Announcing that the challenge was going to happen, he prepared the orchestra in the backround, and set up his Undertale set in the middle of town square. TSS was also invited to watch this incredible challenge that Vito was about to undertake, and after everything had been set up, Vito started the stream. The orchestra started playing Megalovania, and Vito was now at the start of an Undertale genocide run. 30 minutes went by without any problems for Vito, but the crowd had already started to already get tired, and thus some people started walking away early. But then, Vito heard something to his right... he could not make out who or what this sound was, but it sounded like someone he knew whispered "Genocide is fun..." Vito continued on with the challenge however. Almost 2 hours in and he was about to face Undyne, his viewership peaked at this point since he was about to face the first real hard boss. Vito had no problem at first, but as the boss went on, it became harder and harder and Vito was struggling. However, this time he heard another voice to the left this time. Just as Vito was about to give up, he saw the hand of the late Rednas reaching out to him, supplying his body with energy to keep going. Vito felt a rush in his body as he faced the boss and defeated Undyne on his first try. Before Vito could look back at Rednas's direction, he was gone. "A force ghost?" he thought for a second, but had to continue the stream. Vito was now a couple of hours in, this time he heard another voice, and thought Rednas was back to help him in these tiring hours, but he was surprised to see the ghost of Harrison instead. He didn't say much, but came in to encourage Vito to keep going. Vito was very confused why Harrison of all people would come in and encourage him, or why he's even a force ghost at all. The people of TSS looked at Vito suspiciously as he spoke to what looked like thin air. After defeating Sans himself in an intense battle, Vito looked at the clock and realized he had almost 6 more hours to go. Tired and worn out, Vito forced himself to keep playing the game, and at one point almost giving up completely. But once again, an old friend was here to help him again, and this time it was none other than Pooty himself. This time his force ghost was visible to people in the crowd and everyone was cheering, some even started crying. Even people that hadn't been seen in a long time like Kola and Palucina watched over from the distance with a smile on their face. Vito was now almost 10 hours into the stream, having done almost everything in Undertale, and having listened to Megalovania for 10 hours straight, he was now about to finish. As the countdown reached 0, and the exhausted orchestra stopped playing their instruments, the people cheered loudly as Vito had completed the challenge. On the way out of the town square, he could see the ghosts of his dead friends, smiling from the distance as they slowly disappeared back into the abyss. Comic Vito was truly the strong and brave Co-leader they needed to lead the Kingdom of SD forward. However...the celebrations were cut short as a new conflict would start... a conflict that would throw SD Smash back into '''chaos... Category:Lore